The Forming of a New Pack (part 1)
by Bowoobiter
Summary: Set 4 years after 'The Letter'. 10 days until Rhydian returns and Maddy and him form their own new pack, but will their parents let them and will Maddy even want to leave her own pack?
1. Breakfast

**A/N: Firstly, please make sure you've read 'The Letter' first just so that the story makes sense. One thing is that I have changed the date of Rhydian's birthday to fit with the full moon weekend. The full moon will be on sat the 11****th**** and Rhydian wants to meet Maddy the day afterwards. It is set nearly 4 years later and the date is the 2nd of Feb. Enjoy…**

* * *

_2/2/17:_

Frustrated, Maddy looked at her Calendar, still 10 more days to go until she could see Rhydian again. But then Maddy couldn't stop herself smiling, there was not long to go now. She jumped out of bed and skipped downstairs, she could smell bacon and sausages and various other meaty delights.

"Hi Mam." Maddy chirped.

"You're very happy this morning." Her Mam said with a little surprise in her voice. She was proud of how well her daughter had seemed to move on since the Rhydian incident nearly 4 years ago. She had been sure there was something between them, but clearly there wasn't.

"What a surprise!" Retorted Maddy sarcastically.

"Hey, easy there tiger." Dan said walking in to kitchen and resting his hands on Maddy's shoulders. "Mmmm is that Bacon I smell?"

"Yes, while you were busy snoring the house down, I was getting on with making breakfast." Her Mam joked.

"How dare you!" Dan said with mock anger, "I do not snore."

"You do." Maddy put in grinning.

Dan snorted and took out a rather large helping of bacon, before stuffing it down. Then Maddy helped herself to about 8 pieces before pouring herself a drink.

"So," Her Mam said once they'd all started eating, "I was wondering if for this month's full moon we should go down and see some of my cousins up north?"

"Do you mean Jeanine and her pack?" Dan asked, before picking up his 4th sausage.

"Yes. It's been so long since we've seen them and they've got a massive outdoor den that we can change in." Emma explained.

"Outdoor den?" Maddy asked confused, "I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff, I thought that it is unsafe?"

"Not up where they live. They're all alone out in the forest and the area's fenced off. They have acres of lands that we could roam in an enclosed enviroment and no one could get in the way. It's completely safe." Her Mam reassured Maddy, although it did seem more like she was reassuring herself.

"I'm glad you're being more flexible about this sort of thing," Dan commented.

"Right I've gotta get going for school. Mam what date is the full moon again, you know so I don't make any plans with friends?" Maddy said getting up before grabbing her rucksack and impatiently stuffing her feet in her shoes."

"It's the 11th so we'd stay the whole weekend and get back late Sunday night." Her Mam said.

Inwardly Maddy cursed. They had got to be kidding! Her and Rhydian were supposed to be meeting up then, she couldn't go to some stupid cousins, she seemed to have thousands of them anyway. She'd have to think of something, and soon!

* * *

**A/N: I know this is quite quick but I just wanted to put something up. This is the beginning and is suppose to set the scene.**


	2. A Very Strange Idea

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R I will do a special mention to each of my reviewers so following on from the previous fic we have 'HermesCouncellor' and 'wolf200'. I wanted the characters to have similar personalities as to when they were younger and I've assumed the majority of the kids are staying on at sixth form. On with the story…**

* * *

_2/2/17_

Maddy hurtled through the forest. She had to find Shan and Tom; they'd know what to do, or would they, they'd been really supportive friends but she had never shown them the letter? It was nothing personal, it just wasn't addressed to them.

"Hey Maddy, what are you doing here so early?" Shannon said with a friendly smile, she was wearing a hideous orange, pink and brown jumper.

Tom must have noticed Maddy's expression because he explained, "A present from Shan's Gran"

"Yeah she's staying over at the moment. It's really embarrassing! I had to wear it to look as though I liked it" Shan began, "That reminds me, I should probably take this off before Jimmy or the 3Ks see this"

"Haha yeah!" Tom laughed, "They wouldn't let you forget that for months."

Shannon began stuffing the jumper in to her rucksack. "Anyway Maddy you didn't answer my question, how come you're so early?"

"It's an emergency!" Maddy moaned, "Look it's quite a long story, but to put it simply I can't meet up with Rhydian coz me Mam has arranged for us to go and see some stupid cousins!"

"Wait," Shannon said, "Meet up with Rhydian?"

The whole story came flooding out about the letter (or at least some of it) and how Rhydian planned for them to form their own pack. After she had finished Tom was the first to speak,

"Meet up with Rhydian, Maddy are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maddy he left you and we thought you'd moved on." Shannon said, "You've not seen each other in 4 years, you'll both be different people now."

"Yeah and it's not like he's exactly tried to stay in touch, he could have taken his phone to text you or written to you regularly ." Reasoned Tom.

"I don't believe you!" Maddy yelled, "You're supposed to be me friends and when the time comes for you to step and help me, you just moan about Rhydian! Wasn't he your friend too? You guys are unbelievable!" And with that Maddy stormed off to head to class early.

The matter of Rhydian leaving had been something that had aroused some suspicion in the Vaughn's and Maddy's family. Because Maddy and Rhydian were so close the police were interested if Maddy knew anything about any plans Rhydian had. Maddy had honestly said she didn't know and the police had eventually came to the conclusion that the boy had run away. The people who Maddy felt the most sorry for were his foster parents who still had no idea about what had happened to Rhydian, horrified by the idea they could have caused him to run away.

School was fairly uneventful, she stayed away from Shan and Tom because not only was Maddy angry, but she was also hurt. After school Maddy popped in to Bernies and sat pondering all the times her and her 3 friends had sat here laughing and having a good time. She sighed, oblivious to Shannon sneaking in.

"Hi." Shannon said, wary that her friend would still be mad.

"What do you want?" Maddy glared up at her so called friend.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. I get that you've missed Rhydian and you've been what, waiting years to see him again?" Maddy nodded, "Which is why, I Shannon the Splendid has come to save the day!"

"How?" Maddy asked forgetting all about their earlier argument.

"Well my first plan was that we could have planned a sleep over; but realising that it was a full moon I don't think that would have worked" She began, "Which is why I have come up with my master piece!"

"Go on…" Maddy's eyes widened in excitement.

"You just need to get back so you can meet Rhydian at 5 on sunday, so how about you tell your parents that you need to get back for that time because it's my goldfish's funeral!" Shannon finished triumphantly!

"You what?" Maddy stammered.

"It's a great idea right?"

"Er. Erm. Well." Murmured Maddy flabbergasted.

"That's a terrible idea Shan" Tom laughed, entering the cafe, "Look Maddy I'm really sorry and all…"

"It's fine Tom," Maddy smiled.

"Tom were you eavs dropping?" Shannon asked in fake outrage.

"Not all of it I just heard the last bit! Seriously Shannon did you really think that was gonna work?" Said Tom guiltily.

"Actually it might." Put in Maddy.

"You're joking!" Tom spluttered.

"No, you know how crazy Shan can get about these things and how persistent she can be!"

"Oi!" Shannon play hit Maddy. "But thanks anyway Mads! Come on lets get a drink!"

And so the three friends all sat around a table each drinking their favourite drink (chocolate milkshake for Tom, Raspberry iced tea for Shannon and the Bernies speciality 'Banoffe smoothie' for Maddy) and having a good joke about school and the 3Ks latest fashion disaster.

_Meanwhile:_

The wind blew outside and the dead leaves rustle against the muddy path. A lone figure turned to look back in to the musky cave one last time. A middle aged woman, covered in brambles and mud, lay asleep by a burned-out fire. The young boy, that this lone figure called his brother was no-where to be seen.

"Where you going?" the young boy asked, appearing from behind the bushes.


	3. A Goldfish's funeral?

**A/N: Hi I'm back. So from now on I won't be able to update as frequently because this Thursday I'm going back to school, but I promise I'm going to try and do it once a week on a Saturday (which shall be hard as I have to fit in an astronomy course 9-12 and a 2:30 hours cycle and a swim)! But I'm genuinely loving writing this (the positive feedback certainly helps). **

**I also can't wait for the new series to start this Monday. The trailer reveals nothing about a strange new girl who I dislike… already! Somewhere I read that Bobby Lockwood said that his favourite scene to shoot was the last one in series 2… lets hope it's a HAPPY Maddy and Rhydian bit not the depressing end of series 1 ;-( Thanks to '**_**SheThinksOfYouAsHerAnchor' and 'wolf200'**_**. Now to begin….**

* * *

_2/2/17_

Bryn was standing there, blocking the way. Rhydian could try and run past him, he was faster, but that may disturb Ceri and he couldn't take that risk.

"Look I can't tell you ok, I'm sorry." Rhydian ran a hand through his hair, _think of an excuse, think of an excuse._

"You're off to see that _girl_ aren't you?" Bryn asking showing no sign of moving. When Rhydian didn't answer he said "Well?"

"No I was just…" Stammered Rhydian.

"Very convincing bro." Bryn smirked.

"Look you can't tell… mum" he still hadn't got use to that being her name, "I made Maddy a promise and I can't break it."

"Is that what you did when you left camp on that first night?"

"You followed me!" Said Rhydian, outraged.

"You can't blame me." Bryn began, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't do a runner."

Rhydian smiled. "There'd be no point in that little bro," Rhydian ruffled Bryn's hair.

"I'm not your little Bro I'm older now."

"Sure whatever." Rhydian smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." Bryn stuttered going to give Rhydian a hug.

"And I you." Rhydian replied honestly, he was fond of Bryn.

"I won't tell mum if you promise me something…"

"What?" Rhydian asked warily now.

"Promise me you'll visit."

"I promise" Rhydian said. And with that, he ran off in to the dark and dingy night, oblivious to the difficulties Maddy was having at home.

_Meanwhile:_

Maddy had arrived home from school, done her homework and was now settling down to dinner. She had to find some way to bring up the whole Goldfish palaver and make sure it didn't look suspicious.

The meal looked rather plain and boring. Apparently the local butchers had run out of meat because a certain family may he eaten all of his produce. So for tea was ham and leek pasta, not a favourite of Wolfbloods, but with no moon having occured recently, that meant their human selves were more prominent and so could enjoy the meal.

"So Maddy how was school today?" Her dad asked slurping the tagliatelli noisily.

"Ew gross. It was ok, you know school is school."

"I used to love school when I was your age." Her Mam put in.

"Yes but you like fitting in and bonding with humans and stuff." Maddy interjected.

"I suppose." Her Mam muttered.

"Oh Mam by the way I just realised I've already made plans for the weekend of the full moon." Maddy winced and tried to remain eye contact, _please let this work, please let this work._

"Well I'm sorry Maddy, but I've finalised the plans with Jeanine."

"But Mam it's with Shannon! You know how excitable she gets about something. I can't let her down."

"What for?" Her dad asked.

"Well… you see Shannon was kind of planning to have a funeral for Bob."

"Who's Bob?" Her Mam asked, immediately.

"Her Goldfish." Maddy bit her lip.

"What Maddy you can't expect us to cancel our plans just for a Goldfish!" Mam snapped.

"No no, I don't but I just really need to be there for Shannon, in fact if we could just get home for 4:30ish then it'd be fine. I'd not be changing the plans for the weekend." Pleaded Maddy.

"No Maddy I'm sorry, can't she move the funeral sooner or something." Apologised Emma

"Yeah I mean if the Goldfish is already dead shouldn't she have it this weekend to stop it stinking up the whole house and stuff?" Her dad suggested.

"No because it's erm… Bob's birthday that weekend and Shannon wants it to be a celebratory thing." Lied Maddy.

"Celebratory, at a funeral?" Dan asked, not believing it.

"I don't know this is Shannon we're talking about."

"Look, I'm sorry Maddy but we will be staying the whole weekend at Jeanine, it's a great chance to catch up with your cousins." Mam finalised.

"But there's no-one me age there." Maddy moaned.

"No actually I've heard Max will be there." Said Dan, who simultaneously received a glare from Emma.

"Max?" Maddy had never heard of him.

"Yeah he's an orphan who joined Jeanine's pack and I think he's about your age." Mam said a little frustrated, although Maddy didn't know why.

"Ok fine," Maddy sighed, "But can I at least invite me friends for dinner this weekend as an apology?" Maddy thought that Shannon could be very persistent and hopefully convince them to change their minds.

"Alright Maddy, you can." Her Mam agreed.

Maddy thanked them and then went up to bed. After she had brushed her teeth and got changed she did what she always did. She reread the letter and then stroked her little finger among all the lines of the pendant; it was beautiful and ever so intricate.

"I'm sorry Rhydian," Maddy muttered under her breath, "I'm trying me best."

At that moment Maddy's phone began to vibrate, causing her to jump; not a wolfblood like trait but it was almost no moon so she could understand. She looked at her phone and it was an unrecognised number. Hmm who could be? _Could it be Rhydian_ a small voice whispered remembering what Tom had said about Rhydian taking his phone. _Oh I hope it's Rhydian_.

It turned out it was Shannon using her Mum's phone as she had lost hers. She was asking about how the plan had gone and Maddy explained to her everything that had happened.

"That's too bad Maddy I'm sorry to hear that."

"Will you be able to come round this weekend?"

"Sure and do you want Tom to come too?"

"That'd be awesome I'll just check that with me Mam."

Maddy's Mam said it was fine and Maddy told Shannon.

"Worst case scenario and we could meet Rhydian for you, arranged a later date." Shannon suggested.

"That'd be great but I don't even know how long Rhydian will be staying for. You saw him last I wanna be the person to get to see him first."

"True." Shannon muttered before saying her goodbyes. She suspected that Maddy might want to be alone with Rhydian for another case, but she didn't say anything.

After the phone call had ended Maddy put the letter away in her safe before turning of the light and going to sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I plan to put a few twists in it and I know exactly where I want this story to end and then I will have another sequel. I know it's a bit weird having a one chapter story and then another one, but I didn't think it'd be right continuing with 4 years later. As always please R&R.**


	4. Where is Shannon?

**A/N: Another thanks to **_**'shethinksofyouasharanchor' **_**and**_** 'wolf200'**_** for your lovely comments. I'm really glad to get such positive feedback and it does really motivate me to keep trying and writing. So here we have it. Also I wanted to say that in some stories Tom has a crush on Maddy, but he doesn't in this one.**

* * *

_4/2/13_

Nervously, Maddy looked at her watch; it read 5:06, where had Shannon got to? She was already 21 minutes late. Maddy paced furiously, the plan relied on Shannon and if she wasn't there then the whole plan was ruined. The floor boards made a creak with each pace and Tom just sat on the beige sofa, hugging a cushion and staring at the fireplace. The flames flickered casting shadows on the wall in the rustic cottage.

The cottage had been built over 300 hundred years ago and that meant that many of its features were out of date. Of course it had working electricity, cooker_s_ and fridge_s_ (they ate a lot) but the heating system had never been the most efficient and that meant visiting humans often got cold in the winter months. However Wolfbloods have a slightly higher temperature then the average human and so are fine.

"Why don't you just call her?" Tom asked.

"She's lost her phone, she wouldn't be able to answer." Maddy answered irritably.

"Duh! Why don't you call her home phone or Mum's number?" Tom smirked.

Maddy tried but to no avail. "Voicemail on both?" Tom checked.

"Yeah no ones picking up."

"Maybe it's coz she's already left her house?" Tom suggested.

"Then why didn't her Mum answer? Tom I'm getting worried." Maddy paused.

Emma walked in to the room carrying two drinks for Tom and Maddy. Tom eyed the warm beverage, how he longed to have the delicious hot chocolate trickle down his throat and warm him up.

"Still no answer?" Emma asked.

"No. Mam I'm getting really worried. Should I go out and look for her?" Inwardly Tom groaned, he didn't want to be dragged out in to the freezing cold. Worst things worse was that there had been heavy snowfall yesterday causing the paths to be slipper and the weather lethal.

"If you want to." Her Mam said. "But I'm sure she'll turn up the second you're out the door."

"I'd be able to smell her easily enough. If I take me phone and Tom you can stay here since you don't look like you want to go anywhere anytime soon. If she arrives here then text me."

"It's fine, I can come with you." Tom said, he didn't want to, but he didn't want to look soft either.

"It's fine, I can travel quicker without you anyway. Remember we're Wolfbloods we can cope in colder temperatures." Maddy smiled.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you can go outside without a coat." Her Mam scolded, she laughed as Maddy scowled.

"I'll see you in a bit Tom," Maddy called before leaping out the door.

_Meanwhile:_

Rhydian looked around him. Everywhere was coated in snow. It was like a massive thick blanket that was impossibly cold and difficult to walk through. He was freezing. Even wild Wolfbloods were supposed to live in caves during winter and Rhydian was struggling to find a new home each night.

If I only I had a nice fur coat or something, he thought. Rhydian longed to be snuggled up with his mum and Bryn like he had been in the previous weeks. Ceri wasn't all that bad really. She was selfish, yes, but that didn't mean she didn't care for him… although she had a strange way of showing it.

The problem with Ceri was that she thought she was the best possible thing for Rhydian and at times Rhydian agreed with her. She had taught him how to be self efficient and these lessons proved crucial now. Also she had taught him the need of a pack and family around you.

But that didn't mean she wasn't arrogant. Rhydian wished that she had been nicer to Maddy and accepted that Rhydian cared for her. At the time, Rhydian had realised, that Ceri had just thought those feelings came from how lonely he was, but she was wrong. He had never wanted to bring it up in case she got angry and he didn't want her to be suspicious of the plan he was trying to make a reality.

Ceri had tried hard as a mother and Rhydian appreciated the effort, however he had made a promise and needed to keep it. Anyway Rhydian was 18 and supposed to start a pack of his own soon.

One good thing about Ceri was that as a Wolfblood parent, you are supposed to look for a suitable mate for your cub (only if they haven't found one by that age), but despite being pressured by the local (and friendly) packs, Ceri had never forced Rhydian to. He didn't know whether that was because she wanted him to stay with her or what? But he was glad of it and he had been one of the things he had most appreciated.

At last Rhydian stumbled to a small, deserted cave. He was exhausted and looking forward to a solid nights sleep. Ceri could follow his scent if she wanted to, but he doubted that would happen. "After all, "Rhydian yawned, "she wouldn't be able to stop him."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I really wanted to write this last bit because I want Ceri to have more depth.**


	5. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. ****The story is on a Saturday and only 8 more days to go. Time is running out! Don't worry if you can't remember all the dates, I have fixed them up so they work with real life but if you can't remember all the info just know that there's 8 more days until Rhydian arrives. Enjoy and please R&R (as always)**

* * *

_4/2/17_

As soon as Maddy was out the door, she began to run. She punded freely through the forest, occasionally sniffing to look for Shannon, but just enjoying the pleasure of the moon and the feeling of being outdoors. She took one of the routes her and Rhydian always used to take.

Maddy remembered when Tom had said that Rhydian loved her… had he? Tom probably just meant as a friend. Besides what did it matter now? With her luck she wasn't going to see him again… EVER!

But the feeling of running soon banished these negative thoughts and she just thought of running alongside him, down the hills, by the frozen lakes. She remembered once she had run off ahead and hid in some leaves, when Rhydian went past she yelled 'BOO' at him and despite what he said about the fact that he could smell her there; she never forgot the look of terror on his face.

Without realising to, Maddy laughed and said, "Remember that time when…" she turned to her right, only to see no one there. _'I've got to stop doing that'_ Maddy cursed when she realised that she had taken the route to the Vaughn's house. Dammit she needed to find Shannon, oh too late she had been spotted.

Mrs Vaughn shuffled towards her, in her dressing gown despite it only being 5:34. "Maddy dear, is that you?"

Maddy bit her lip and grimaced, "Yes Mrs Vaughn."

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Erm… What was she doing here? "Well… you see…"

"Come on in and then tell me about it there. I can make you some hot chocolate."

Maddy had no choice but to go inside. Maddy hated going inside here, it was the place that reminded her of Rhydian. Although they spent most time outside or at Maddy's, that didn't mean that the place didn't smell of Rhydian. Now, she couldn't get distracted by Rhydian, she needed to explain why she was here. The Vaughn's would never believe she had got lost as she had lived here since birth.

Mrs Vaughn set down the hot chocolate on the table. It looked delicious, despite them being vegetarians, that didn't mean that there food was anything less then tasty (even in a Wolfbloods opinion)! The hot chocolate was beneath a tower of whipped cream, with sprinkles of chocolate and chocolate sauce. Mmmm Maddy could feel her mouth watering.

Mrs Vaughn and her husband were both in their late 30s and quite nice, despite being strict. They liked to keep their house fresh and modern, but also cosy. Mrs Vaughn was prone to been very stressy and so every evening she would take a long bath and do yoga on a matt in the front room. Maddy remembered Rhydian telling her about how weird it was at first. Mr Vaughn kept to himself most of the time and Maddy knew little about him.

"So my dear, what on earth are you doing here at this time?" Her voice was friendly but there was an unpleasant sharp edge to it, she expected an answer.

"Well you see, I was in search of Shannon," Mrs Vaughn was a lawyer and good at detecting lying so Maddy aimed to stick as close to the truth as possible, "I was going around to her place as she was really late coming to mine and we couldn't answer her phone. I think I must have taken a wrong turn at some point and came here. I don't really remember to be honest."

"You poor thing. Having to go all the way to Shannon's house by yourself and by foot. Don't worry, once you've finished your coco, I'll drive you there."

"Mrs Vaughn I couldn't except such a kind offer." Maddy began. Truth was she liked running.

"Don't be ridiculous, your parents should have never let you come out like this!" Maddy detected judgment behind her kind front but she let it go. She was doing something she thought was kind.

So after Maddy finished her coco, Mrs Vaughn drove her to Shannon's. Maddy then insisted that she left, she could always call her parents to pick her up, she had pointed out.

Maddy knocked on the front door. No answer. She opened the letter box and called in, "Shan, are you in here?"

"Maddy." A croaky voice replied. "Sorry I can't open the door and my mums working late. I'm not well."

"Shan are you ok?" Maddy was beginning to panic a little.

"Well I… blurrrrrggghhhh," Maddy winced at the noise of Shannon being sick.

"It's ok Shan." Maddy reassured her.

"I'm so sorry. I've ruined the whole plan."

"It's not your fault," Maddy hid her annoyance; it wasn't Shan's fault anyway.

"I was going to call you but whenever I stand up I just feel so dizzy."

"Don't worry about it. Do you need any help have you got water and food and everything."

"Yes thanks. Although I certainly don't need any food at the moment. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye Shan. I'm sorry get well soon?" Maddy called through the letter box. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Tom wondering where she was.

Once Maddy had explained Shannon's situation and about having coco at Mrs Vaughn's; Maddy set off home. It looked like it'd just be her and Tom, which was fine, but they had no hope of convincing her parents now!

* * *

**A/N: Ok so another relatively quick one, but I think quick and often is better then long and rare. Also this feels like the right place to stop. I'm trying not to add too much dialogue and have plenty of description so feel free to say whether I'm doing enough, not enough of what e.t.c. Whilst writing this I received another review to **_**'Wolf200'**_**so thank you very much for the lovely review. I'm going to see if I have time to write another chapter today but from then on don't expect it until every Saturday. 5 days until series 2! **


	6. Ceri

**A/N: So here is my attempt at a 5****th**** chapter today! Just so that you know if I ever mention that I've changed anything (like the date) for these chapters, I have gone back and changed it in the previous chapters, so don't be confused if you're reading it and you don't understand the reason for change. Enjoy…**

* * *

_The previous day (3/2/17):_

Ceri woke up with a start. She could sense something was wrong. She looked around her cave. She could see Bryn sleeping safely and soundly on the floor at her feet. But where was Rhydian? Ceri hurried over to Bryn and shook him awake.

"Where is Rhydian?" She began, "Where is my son?"

Bryn reluctantly got to his feet. _Not this again_. "I don't know. He's 18 now though so he's allowed to do what he wants."

"What do you mean do what he wants?" Ceri asked him as though she didn't know.

"You don't have control over him anymore. Mum he can leave our pack."

"But why would he do that?"

"Again I don't know." Bryn said sleepily but Ceri was beginning to pace up and down.

"He's gone to see _her _hasn't he?" Ceri snarled.

"Again, I don't know." Lied Bryn.

"Well I must find him and stop him." Ceri declared.

"But why Mum? I doubt he'll listen to you, if he loves her, he loves her. You can't stop that."

"Silence." Ceri roared, "We must leave now."

* * *

**A/N: I know this ridiculously short but it is important, **_**very **_**important and I know this _appears _to contradict what I said earlier. I feel so evil knowing what's going to happen, while you just have to wait. Oh well… Hope you enjoyed it anyhow.**


	7. Salmon, Lavander and a Date!

**A/N: So after my ridiculously short 'chapter' and I'm going to do a few other ones to separate the different events, but I will go back to longer ones later, I promise! Besides I think that that bit needed to be by its self. You will see the importance later on. Mwhahaha. Enjoy… Oh and this is now back in present day when Maddy has just arrived back from Shannon's. **

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviews who are awesome **_**'Wolf200**_**'and **_**'JennyMaggieB' **_**Thank you for such positive feedback and wolf200 Shan's cold was just because of the cold weather, no particular reason but I will try and info in at a little at a later date.**

**And yes I am updating early. Unfortunately I have a sore ear ;-( and I am trying to distract myself. *sniffsniff**

* * *

_4/2/17_

Maddy entered the house. She could smell dinner coming from the kitchen and soon saw Tom and her parents sitting down, ready to start. Maddy hung up her coat and sat down miserably. She had absolutely NO hope now.

"It's such a shame Shan couldn't make it." Tom began.

"It is." Emma agreed.

"And it was supposed to make up for us not being able to be at erm… Marley's funeral." Tom said, raising his eyebrows and trying to hint Maddy on.

"Marley? I thought you said the fish was called Bob, Maddy?" Her dad asked, suspicious… of course.

"He is," Maddy said, "Shan has 2 fish." Maddy glared at Tom.

"Oh woops my mistake." Tom apologised. Great he'd only destroyed every last bit of hope remaining. "Shannon has two fish. One's a goldfish and the other is a…"What was another small fish name… erm, "A salmon."

"A salmon?" Emma asked looking befuddled.

"Yeah I mean their fresh water right?" Maddy covered for him. Tom really should just shut up now.

"Yes but they're river fish. Besides they're born in fresh water but live in the sea and adapt to the salt, when they return to lay eggs they can not cope with the fresh water and so die. They're meant for living in the wild." Dan explained looking worriedly at Tom.

"Oh Shan has this whole river assault course thing." Tom spluttered. Maddy groaned inwardly , what was he going on about now?

"How come I've never seen it when going round Shannon's house before?" Emma questioned.

"She's only recently got her. You know to sooth the loss." Maddy lied.

"Then why might Marley be dead?" Dan asked, then after hearing no response changed the topic.

The evening carried on very similarly to that, plenty of awkward silences, no one knowing what to say. Tom left as soon as he could whispering an apology to Maddy on the way out. After that Maddy, so as to avoid any questioning from her parents, went up to bed. It was 8:30, a little early perhaps, but she was just so tired.

Maddy began to run the bath and eagerly poured bubble bath in it. She smiled as she saw the foam rising from the bath and the sweet fragrance that was with it. Lavender. She felt herself slipping in to unconsciousness at the sweet smell.

_Her and Rhydian were racing along through the woods, this was the first time that they'd attempted to go further then the river and both were incredibly excited. They were running wildly, alert at the smell of new scents, the sights of new places and the different sounds. Every Wolfblood instinct screamed at them to turn back and adrenaline was pumping ferociously through their blood. _

_Maddy turned to smile at Rhydian and Rhydian returned the smile. They were so caught up in each others stares, when the lost track of where they were going and ran in to a thorny bush. However they were travelling at such a speed that there momentum carried them forward and they fell in to a massive clearing filled with lavender._

_Neither of them could understand how they hadn't smelt it from a mile off, but then again they had both been a little… distracted. Maddy remembered the way Rhydian's eyes had lit up at the sight of this purple field. They had lain there for a good hour both bathing in the lavenders mysterious glow. Neither of them had spoken they just remained perfectly still, the smell was spectacular and when the time had come to leave, they had both made a promise to return._

Suddenly Maddy snapped out of her vision and jumper as she saw the bath was almost overflowing. It was when she turned the taps off that she heard whispering. Using her Wolfblood hunting skills, she crept silently to the top of the stairs where she could hear her parents muttering below.

"It's fine Maddy's in the bath she won't be able to hear us." Dan had said. _What was she not supposed to hear?_

"Hmm. I certainly hope, "her Mam replied, "What was all that about a salmon? Maddy's up to something." _Uh oh!_

"That was fairly obvious." Dan retorted, "What I want to know is why she doesn't want to go to Jeanine's on the weekend of the full moon?" _No sorry Dad not telling you that at all._

"She hasn't got a problem with staying for the weekend as long as she can get back home for 4:30." Mam corrected. _Oh if you could arrange that then I would happily comply._

"Well that isn't a problem is it?" Reasoned Dan, "I mean hopefully by then her and Max will of…" He trailed off. Maddy who was growing bored, was fiddling with her hair when she heard that comment. _Hang on, what! What are they trying to do here, exactly?_

"Do you think it'll work?" Emma asked a little anxiously, "Maddy's always had such a strong will, if you want her to do something she always wants to do the opposite." _If this is what I think this is then too right I do!_

"Of course it will." Reassured Dan, "After all, Maddy is almost 18 and so will be in search for a mate." _NOOOOOOOO! This can not be happening! _"I'm surprised she hadn't found one sooner but then I guess that's to do with… well the fact that she hasn't been around any Wolfbloods other then us."

"Apart from Rhydian." Maddy's heart skipped a beat, "I always used to think they had something, "Emma began, "But I guess that must have been a natural response considering that he was the only other male around." _They think that my relationship with Rhydian is nothing but an infatuation! _Then, despite the lack of another presence, Maddy then blushed as she realised what she had thought.

"It probably was." Dan agreed. "Besides Max really is a good match, they have many common interests, they'll get along splendidly."

"And Max knows?" Emma asked.

"Not as such, he has been given a fair few hints. Obviously something we didn't want to do with Maddy because of how she can shut herself out."

"Yes it didn't help you telling her about Max the other day." Snapped Emma.

"She needed some idea but it was so subtle I'd have doubted hat she'd have noticed." Reassured Dan.

After a long pause, the couple resumed more chit chat about how the day had been and other events that didn't interest Maddy. She then decided to take her bath. The water was a little colder then she'd have liked; but her mind was elsewhere. They were trying to set her up!

The idea actually repulsed Maddy a little. She knew it was a Wolfblood parent's 'duty', but Maddy really didn't want to have anything to do with it. Ok so she was nearly 18 (Maddy was born in the spring like most Wolfbloods - the fact Rhydian was born in the winter was incredibly unusual), but that didn't mean she needed a mate. Besides it there was supposed to be a desire to find a mate for every Wolfblood since they start changing. It was strange that Maddy had never had such desires, but that didn't really bother her. After all there were far more pressings issues going on in her life.

After her bath Maddy tucked herself in to her rustic bed and slept deeply. She'd had enough stress for one day and the idea of marrying a stranger was not something she wanted to tackle just yet. Come morning and she would have a lot of problem solving to do.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that actually turned in to an ok length chapter. I'm getting really in to writing this FF and I've actually thought of a really good reason as to why Rhydian was abandoned which will feature later in the story! **

**As I've said Rhydian's birthday is in winter hense why he's returning on 12/2/17. I haven't set a specific date but the idea is that it's around about the 2/2 (The day he leaves)**

**I know the sort of arranged marriage style isn't something you'd usually come across with and I don't want it to be like that. I just think it's the more animalistic side of things and obviously Wolfbloods don't have to do it they are just influenced too. **

**I can't wait to get all these ideas on paper/type them up and my only problem is having enough content to last a week in the story but not drag this on. Obviously the Rhydian/Maddy meeting isn't going to happen for a little while yet (I will make up for that when we get there) but I want to try and capture some of Maddy's impatience from having to wait 4 years. I'm also trying to include little moments like the Lavender one to help.**

**As always please R&R, I've hit double figures with 10 reviews and now I want to try and hit treble… is it going to happen? May be not, but please keep your feedback and constructive criticisms and suggestions! All (apart from flames) are welcome. You can guest review too if you don't have an account :-D One thing I'd like to know is, does it work having Maddy's thoughts in italics? See you soon.**


	8. The Cold

**A/N: Firstly thank you to **_**'KatieG' **_**I try to update as often as possible, but I'm only here, in a house with word, for 3 days a week. I also now have 5 pieces of H/W a night to fit in and training. But I will try. As for the Shannon/Tom idea, I'm not sure yet, I will think about it but I don't want to distract from the main story too much. Enjoy…**

* * *

_5/2/17_

Rhydian, who was passing through a small village, looked at the date on a newspaper someone was reading. It said it was Sunday the 5th. Groaning, Rhydian realised he was behind schedule, making it Maddy's was taking longer then he thought. He looked around him to see strange stares from the villagers.

It may have an old mining town, but that didn't mean that Rhydian was any less grubby. His hair was long and scruffy; he had the beginnings off a beard forming unevenly across his face and he was covered in Mud.

"What you looking at!" He growled to them and they hastily got back to whatever they were doing before. Rhydian made a mental note to keep his temper calmer; he had been living in the wild for too long, far too long. He was out of practise at controlling 'the wolf'.

If only there was some way he could have got a Taxi, but he had no money. If he did then life would have been a lot easier, but who'd have allowed him in their cab?

After passing through the town, Rhydian began running again. He was exhausted and his feet were covered in blisters. Not to mention that he was starving; he'd been hunting but the closer you got to civilisation, the less food there was to eat and even in the woods it was difficult to catch a decent sized meal as he had no pack to help him chase any creature of a considerable size. Worst of all he was lonely.

Even with Ceri and Bryn he'd had company, someone to laugh with or even talk to. He hadn't minded living in the wild, it was quite exciting really. He shuddered as he felt a breeze embrace him, her cold and icy finger tips scratching at his skin. Never the less, he carried on until he felt so cold that his consciousness began to fade and he felt himself fall down on to the snow and slipping in to the realm of sleep…

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a little quicky about what's happening to Rhydian. I wanted to show how he had become more Wolf like and obviously he couldn't help it, but it still happened. I also wanted to show how it is winter for him and the cold is something else he has to battle with. It is on Sunday so the day after the whole salmon/Max thing. ****Please R&R (technically if you're reading this you've already done the first R, but still you get my point).**


	9. The Worse Possible Thing to Say

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry been busying watching all the episodes of Wolfblood! It's been so nice to catch up on all the older episodes and remember all the funny laughs, particularly Shannon trying to catch Maddy out and Tom continually eating chocolate! Enjoy…**

* * *

_5/2/17_

Maddy woke up to snow falling swiftly. She grinned mischievously, a new batch of snow and a forest; she was going to have so much fun with… She stopped, no not with Rhydian… or at least for a week! One more week to go and then she'd see him, she reassured herself. She hummed as she went downstairs, oblivious to the memory of the previous night.

"You seem happy today, young lady." Her Mam smiled, followed by Maddy rolling her eyes.

"Well what can I say?" Maddy sung, "6 days until the full moon and 7 days until…" Maddy stopped abruptly, her wolf senses were taking over (because of the full moon approaching) and making her forget about the importance of keeping secrets.

"Until what?" Her Mam asked frowning, "

"You know this whole trip is over." Maddy tried, it was the best she had got.

"Don't you want to go?" Her Mam asked concerned, "I arranged the whole outdoor moon transformation trip because I thought it'd be something you'd love."

Maddy sighed. Her Mam may well have done some of it out of consideration towards Maddy, but some was still so her and Max would meet!

"I do, I love transforming in the wild, "Maddy reassured, "I just, it's always… I always feel like I should be with Rhydian." _Ah what an earth did you just say there Mads! Oh what an idiot, that's just what you need, telling your Mam about Rhydian when you haven't spoken about him in 4 years! It's not like that'll make her suspicious or anything!_

"You miss Rhydian?" Her Mam asked.

"Yeah I mean you know, he was there on me first transformation and that was in the wild." Maddy suggested to her mother.

"Ah Maddy." Her Mum said going to embrace her, "Come here. Everything's going to be just fine."

Her dad came in slightly later and they all tucked in to the bacon that they'd had to order from a private farmer. He certainly seemed surprised when he realised his produce was going to a family of 3. Emma recommended that Maddy go to Shannon's just to make sure she was ok, so after breakfast Maddy got changed in to her usual clothes, but this time she picked up 'Rhydian's pendant' and put it on.

She rarely wore it, for although she loved it dearly, she was a little paranoid about someone taking it off her or her losing it. As she walked down the stairs to go to the front door her Mam, who was stopping her to give her her coat, commented on 'how lovely' the pendant was. Maddy didn't like the way she stared at it, almost as if she knew something Maddy didn't. However Maddy soon forgot about it as she set off to run all the way to Shannon's house.


	10. One Final Plan

**A/N: Ok so my 10****th**** chapter! I've watched so much Wolfblood today that I'm reading Maddy's voice in her accent! I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

_5/2/17_

Maddy hurdled over the gate and in to the forest. She was sprinting through the forest at top speed, avoiding every tree and twig, leaping over logs and feeling her hair flow behind her. Falling freely, the snow danced its way down to the ground. The whole atmosphere was amazing and Maddy felt a longing to be with someone, anyone who was her age and understood the difficulties about being a teen Wolfblood.

It was the start of the '18 year old longing to find a pack mate' emotions and Maddy began questioning whether metting Max would be as terrible as she thought. May be meeting Max wouldn't be bad at all? Momentarily, Maddy lost focus and she ran right in to the middle of a tree. As she hit it, the branches swayed and snow cascaded on top of her. How could she even think like that? She growled with rage, she _was _going to start a pack with Rhydian and _was not _going to do it with anyone else – not to mention a stranger her Mam and Dad tried to set her up with.

Brushing herself off, Maddy set off for Shannon's again, however the journey wasn't nearly as enjoyable as she thought about how her wolf emotions had changed her thought processes so suddenly, without warning. It was scary and Maddy couldn't help but wonder _if _Rhydian would actually turn up! _Of course he will. Don't be so stupid he's probably on his way here right now._ She tried to reassure herself. But there was still that little bit of doubt, it was natural, but that didn't mean Maddy wanted it.

It took Maddy less then 5 minutes before she was at Shannon's and she soon found herself knocking on the door again. It was opened by Shannon's mother who explained that Shannon was ill and in bed, but Maddy was more then welcome to go and see her.

Maddy climbed the stairs to Shannon's room and quietly knocked on the door.

"It's me, Maddy," She whispered, hoping that Shannon was awake so she could talk to her.

"Oh Maddy. It's good to see you. You can come in if you want." Came Shannon's croaky voice.

Maddy opened the door only to be bombarded with amount of used tissues everywhere.

"Sorry." Shannon said after seeing the look on Maddy's face.

"It's not your fault you're sick" Reassured Maddy, despite her disgust.

"What brings you to my little corner of hell?" Shannon asked miserably.

"Actually I was wondering if you could offer me any advice?" Maddy Began, before the whole story of her parents trying to set her up with Max and how she couldn't see Rhydian came flooding out. Shannon listened silently through out (apart from when she had a coughing fit) and when Maddy was finished she looked away for a few minutes before turning back.

"That's certainly a tricky situation Mads, I'm sorry."

"So you've got no advice?" Maddy despaired.

"I don't know what I can do to stop your parents trying to set you up. After all it's Wolfblood culture which is something I don't know much about. However I do have an idea that'll stop you travelling to meet this Max!" She raised her eyebrows on the word Max, only to be met by a ferocious glare by Maddy.

"What?" Maddy muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well what if your parents can't take you up there? What if you were too ill to travel?" Shannon beamed with her idea.

"Well that's certainly better then your last idea." Maddy joked.

"You agreed with it!" Exclaimed Shannon.

"Yeah well, I'm just saying… But that means that I'll be ill for when I meet Rhydian and I want to give him a hug not some horrible illness… particularly when he's been living in the wild!" Maddy frowned.

"I bet there's something else you want to give him." Shannon muttered under her breath; however she had forgotten that Maddy was a Wolfblood and so could hear that comment easily.

"What?" Maddy almost shouted.

"Oh," Shannon bit her lip, "I forgot you have super hearing. Besides it's obvious you like him." She smirked.

"What? No, me and Rhydian are just friends." Maddy exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Shannon began sarcastically, "Which is why he wants to start a pack with you Maddy, _start _a pack."

"No. He didn't mean it like that, he just!" Spluttered Maddy.

"Look," Shannon said dropping the subject, "That's not the issue right now. We need to find a way for you to not get together with this Max and meet Rhydian, ok?" Maddy nodded,

"There's one other thing Shan," Maddy began nervously. She told her about the idea of belonging alongside someone, how even Max looked ok for a second.

"Again Maddy, this really isn't my field of expertise, but you're birthday is on the 1st of March right?" Maddy nodded, "You've got plenty of time to find a mate and you'll see Rhydian before then."

Maddy smiled and Shannon jumped straight in to her accusation, "You so do like him Maddy, just admit it!" Maddy blushed furiously and Shannon decided to let it go, she'd have plenty of time for teasing when they hooked up. She made a mental note that this would be a brilliant thing to have a bet with Tom on.

The two talked for a while about their lives and other stuff that stayed away from Rhydian and Max, after all Maddy was done stressing out. After a while Maddy decided to set off home and deal with her parents. She loved them but they should not try and set her up with anyone.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it I've got over 600 views now! Hurray! Just in case you were wondering, Rhydian passed out at the end of the last chapter.**


	11. The Pendant

**A/N: This may be small but I think you'll soon see how important this is. Enjoy and please R&R**

* * *

_5/2/17_

Emma watch Maddy set off through out the window. Her young cub, she'd seen her through so much and now she was about to see her through some of the hardest parts of her life. She called Daniel to sit down at the table.

"What is this about?" He asked, immediately concerned.

"It's about Maddy." Emma sighed.

"What now?" It was Daniel's turn to sigh, who'd have thought one cub could cause him so much trouble?

"It's a few things. Firstly Maddy said she didn't want to do this outdoor transformation thing because it reminded her of Rhydian. The whole plan her and her friends have been trying to stop us with has been to protect Maddy from getting her feelings hurt!" Emma explained.

"And so?" Daniel asked confused, "Of course she'll miss him, half of her is human."

"But it's approaching the full moon now and she still feels that way. This is a strong human emotion." Emma said far more firmly, why wasn't Daniel listening to her? "I think Maddy isn't over Rhydian. I'm not even sure if she ever was."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Daniel said calmly, "She hasn't said anything about this before and it's probably just the feeling of needing a mate and that'll change when she meets Max."

"Maddy's feelings may be irrelevant." Her Mam cautioned, "Just now on her neck was a pendant with a wolf and a tree carved from it. I think Rhydian…"

"No!" Daniel said worried, "That can't be the case; he can't have given her that, we'd have seen it before."

"All I'm saying is that Rhydian means to come back for Maddy at some point, whether he has realised it or not. And when he does... well they'll be nothing that _we_ can do to stop him " Emma finalised.

"You mean that Rhydian wants to…" Emma nodded.

"I don't think it was an infatuation. I think he loves her, he must have given her that pendant some 4 years ago; I've not smelt him for many years. Rhydian has been waiting." Emma warned.

"Does Maddy know?" Daniel asked.

"About what it means? I don't know?" Emma put her head in her hands. "This will cause so much trouble, Ceri and… Oh dear!"

"It'll be ok," Daniel reassured. "Maddy may not return his feelings."

"Daniel I think, no I'm sure she does, even if she's not aware of it yet."

"We'll go there when we come to it. It'll be worth giving Max a try anyway, see how strongly Maddy is… attached to Rhydian. If she doesn't know what the necklace is for…"

"Daniel we need to except this and support our daughter. Ok we'll travel to Jeanine's, but I want to keep a close eye on Maddy. She's our daughter and we need to look out for and support her... whatever the situation." Daniel nodded and the agreement was finalised.

Whether or not Maddy was over Rhydian, he wasn't over her and Emma knew that when he returned, he'd bring havoc and chaos beside him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the updating. I know this chapter is a little confusing, more will be explained at a later date. All her parents can tell is that Rhydian will return for Maddy and they know this because of the necklace. More descriptions about the necklace and its power will come later and neither Maddy nor Rhydian understand what the necklace means or is for, but more of that will come quite a lot later. Hope you liked…**


	12. Henrietta and her B&B

**A/N: Ok so when we last saw Rhydian, he had passed out from the cold and was lying on the snow. Thank you so much to **_**'wolf200' **_**for all 4 reviews! And **_**'JennieMaggieB' **_**for the wonderful reviews, not to mention **_**'Wolfbloodluv2013' **_**and **_**'Darkfire'**_**, it's lovely to hear ****and so encouraging too!**

* * *

_6/2/17_

Rhydian woke up in a daze. Where was he? He could smell tomato soup cooking downstairs and the musky smell told him told him this room was not used often. Looking around, he could see that he was lying on a cheap and uncomfy single bed, but he had plenty of rugs layered on top of him to help keep him warm. There was no main feature to the room, it was all plain and grey. The lampshade was grey on top of a pale table. The walls were a pale grey colour.

Rhydian heard footsteps. Someone was coming up the stairs, probably to see him. He stared at the door waiting… and waiting.

A small frail woman entered the room and went to take Rhydian's temperature via her hand. She smiled down at him in a way that was so reassuring it was unsettling.

"There you are deary, awake at last." The women smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Where was I?" Rhydian asked, confused.

""We, I found you lying on the snow in the woods. You looked ever so cold. I brought you back and put you on the bed." She smiled… again.

"You brought me back?" Rhydian said staring in disbelief, there was no chance that this small, frail woman could carry him a few feet, let alone up some stairs.

"I was travelling by carriage," She explained. Rhydian didn't ask her how she had a carriage in the wood, best not to come off as suspicious.

The woman then went on to explain about how she had wrapped him up and left him on the bed in the hope he would make it. She lived in a B&B in the country, away from civilization. Based on the descriptions that the woman had given him, Rhydian worked out that he was a 3-4 day run away from Maddy's place (the woman had clearly travelled a long way to get back here from where Rhydian had been). That was good because it was a Monday and he had 6 days to get to Maddy's. But Rhydian knew he should recover a little first.

The woman then went on to tell him about the staff in the kitchen who'd prepare him hot meals and when he'd got his strength back he could have a nice warm bath. Rhydian welcomed the idea of a proper wash and the chance to shave his beard, his hair would still be long and rugged, but at least he wouldn't look a complete disaster in front of Maddy. He currently looked more Wolf then Human.

It turned out the woman's name was Henrietta and Rhydian thought she seemed rather nice. However there were missing gaps in her story and he thought the sooner he could get to Maddy the better. _But then what? _A small voice asked him, _You'll just spend the rest of the winter in the cold together. You can't run forever you'll need your own territory._ There were lots of faults with his plan but he really hoped that Maddy would have some ideas.

Rhydian spent the rest of the day eating, bathing and Henrietta even invited a hairdresser round to cut Rhydian's hair. But by the time the day was over Rhydian wanted to leave and run around outside. Timidly (hoping not to anger her) Rhydian asked about when he could leave. But Henrietta just smiled and said, when he had fully recovered.

Later that night, Rhydian went to open the door to his room. He could hear someone breathing outside; he waited a while for it go away, so he could go and explore the place. It didn't. Worry began to creep its way in to Rhydian, what was on the other side of that door?

He then went to look at the small window on the other side of the room. It wasn't locked and Rhydian could probably squeeze through it, but the ground appeared to be a long way away. He couldn't see the rest of the B&B (if there was any), in fact Rhydian realised he knew very little about his place.

He hadn't been allowed to leave his room/ensuite all day and wherever he went he was always with Henrietta. Rhydian knew that in an emergency he would easily be able to out run this women, in fact anyone apart from another Wolfblood, but he didn't want to do that. He hadn't been indoors for over 4 years… he was enjoying his time in the comfort of a bed.

The night was cold; and just as Rhydian was about to go back to bed he hear voices from outside, down the stairs and in a hallway somewhere…

* * *

**A/N: I'm stopping it there as I just wanted to update and get something up. I'll aim to update for tomorrow, but Sunday will be difficult because of the World Triathlon final and so I'm up there Sat and Sun. **

**Also I've loved the new episodes! And I think they'll be a bit of Maddian (fingers crossed) but I do not want a love triangle with Jana or anyone involved!**

**Sorry this is so quick AND I've edited my previous piece and I'm still not sure it's very good, so please review, if you think I need to make it longer and slow the pace down, then I'm happy to reupdate this chapter with another improved version.**

**I hope you enjoyed, anyway.**


	13. The Experiment

**A/N: Ok so sorry I'm late updating I promise I will do more next weekend, but I've been so busy with triathlon. Well done to Non and Jodie for amazing performances, it's brilliant! And I even got Jodie's not used gel from where she threw it on the ground! How cool is that? (Well at least I think it's brilliant) that then somehow inspired me to have a good run session and now I'm going to write the rest of the chapter…**

* * *

_6/2/17_

"Henrietta, tell me news on the boy?" A voice said urgently, but quietly.

"Well, mistress, he seems to have made a remarkable recovery. He is well and moving about." Henrietta babbled.

"Do you believe he was homeless?"

"Yes. Not only by the look of him, but he looked delighted at the sign of a bath."

"Good. Good." Murmured the woman.

"Mistress…" She asked timidly.

"Yes." 'Her Mistress' said so as if giving her permission to speak.

"He's awfully lively already."

"And?" 'Her Mistress' asked irritably.

"I don't know he is the right sort of person for… the experiment."

"You're not fond of him Henrietta?" The woman asked smirking sarcastically, "Because remember what happened to the last?"

"Yes Mistress. I'm not fond of him Mistress. I'd never help anyone escape Mistress." Henrietta began to panic; Rhydian could hear her heart beat. _Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump._

"Because if that happened again, I would have to eliminate you, too." Rhydian dared not think what she meant. What kind of experiment was he involved in; and when would Rhydian get the chance to escape?

He waited 20 minutes, for the voices to die down and until he could no longer hear breathing outside the door and then turned the door knob gently and opened the grey door a crack. He couldn't see anything outside and so slowly began to creep his way down the stairs. Rhydian could hear the pressure as his footsteps graced each step.

When Rhydian reached the bottom of the stairs, all he could see was a box room. There were no windows, no doors and no more stairs. There was no carpet and Rhydian couldn't see any loose floorboards. Suddenly he caught a new scent. It smelt of coffee and moth balls. He turned around to see a woman glaring at him.

She had no teeth and her gums looked black. Her eyes were ferocious and penetrating. She wore ragged old clothes and looked half dead.

"Oh my boy, don't think you can escape that easily." She smiled showing her repulsive gums and Rhydian shuddered. He had no where to go, no where to run or hide, what could he do?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and thank you to **_**'Wolf200' **_**and **_**'Darkfire' **_**I'm so glad you're enjoying it, it makes the (in some cases) hours typing worth it!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm not 100% certain on this part of the story, I just know that I want something to involve Rhydian more. I would really appreciate** **suggestion for what 'the experiment' could be. I have a few sort of obvious ideas but anything wild, wacky and out there would be really appreciated. Thanks!**


	14. Alvric

**A/N: Warning long 'A/N:' before story.**

**GO NON STANFORD AND JODIE STIMPSON, 1****ST**** AND 2****ND**** IN THE WORLD YOU GIRLS ROCK! And thank you Jodie for throwing your energy gel near me so I could retrieve it, my 'Jodie gel' is now a treasured procession of mine.**

**Commiserations to Jonny! It was such a close finish too. Had front row seats and loved it; and gutted for Al who's had a such tough season, I know what a damn left ankle can be like (only Ali and people who know me will understand that bit)! Recover and come out all guns blazing next year. I look forward to it! It was an honour to watch all these class acts compete. And congrats to my coach for a bronze in her age group!**

**STORY RELATED: REALLY SORRY FOR NO RECENT UPDATES! To put it simply, year 10 has been far busier then expected and I honestly have no time that isn't astronomy or HW or training on a Saturday. I'm on a 2 week half term now (woohoo) and so will be able to update more. In future I shall try as much as I can to update at the weekend, I am really loving writing this however during the holidays I DEFINITELY will at **_**least **_**once!**

**Is everyone enjoying the series? I certainly am! Finale on Monday and then it will be all over ****… Here's hoping for a 'Maddian moment' haha. I'm really sad Jana's gone now too.**

**I only have access to a decent computer on thurs-sun mornings so I may start writing the story down on paper to help speed things along I don't know yet. I've hit over 6,700 views which is very exciting and now how 32 reviews (my most for any fanfic); may be not updating for a while worked and I got more reviews hmmmm…..**

**This chapter has got to be dedicated to '**_**Darkfire' **_**who gave me the idea as I was struggling with an immense case of writers block (another reason why I haven't updated recently). The idea I will be playing out is his and so I can't take credit for it. **

**Other thanks goes to '**_**TigerLilyKitten' 'Wolfbloodluv2013' 'Ivannauser99' 'Kat' **_**(here it is) **_**'Miss Rose Ride Kalakaua' **_**and **_**'TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan'. **_**I'm glad you guys love it. I also want to thank everyone who has followed or favourited this story.**

_**Enjoy…..**_

* * *

_6/2/17- 7/2/17_

Rhydian just stared. What could he actually do? Worst case scenario: attack the women and find a way out; but he didn't really want to do that. He wasn't an animal.

Seeing that Rhydian wasn't going to do anything, the women grabbed Rhydian with icy, bony fingers and let him up to the top of the stairs. Forcefully she threw him in to his room without saying a word. Rhydian heard the key turn. At first he was too stunned to think. What was happening, how was he supposed to get out?

Miserably, Rhydian slumped on to the bed and just lay there; his mind buzzing with useless ideas. Somehow or other he managed to fall asleep and was awoken in the morning to a _very _unpleasant sight!

The woman was leaning over him sneering. Rhydian jumped the second he saw her. She laughed at his reaction.

"Do not fear erm…" She paused asking for his name.

"Mark." Rhydian answered curtly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "You only get to choose once."

"Fine then." Rhydian spat, what was a vicious name, a Wolfblood name? "Alvric."

"Fine then, Alvric, "The women continued, "You may call me mistress or Miss Wolf"

Rhydian's heart instantly picked up as he heard the word wolf be mentioned. Did she know? She couldn't know? What did she want with him?

"Wolf?" He asked trying to sound casual, but failing.

"There is no need to look so scared." She chuckled; Rhydian's expression appeared to be hilarious to her. "I'm not an actual wolf! Not yet anyway." She grinned maliciously. If she had a sharp set of teeth she could certainly look as terrifying as a wolf.

Rhydian was at a loss. One thing was certain though, his woman was mad and (almost certainly) dangerous. The sooner Rhydian could escape the better; and he may have to do so, whatever the cost...

Suddenly the old woman got up and began walking effortlessly about the place. "I have made various elixirs. They should be harmless as I have adjusted the formula since the last person… well…" She paused struggling for a word before continuing. "You shall be injected with one every night. I shall adjust your diet appropriately and if all goes well you will be moved to a different enclosure…"

Rhydian's heart started thumping again, she didn't know… did she?

"Anyway I've told you enough. I shall leave you, for now." She left with an ease that couldn't be possible at her age.

When she was gone Rhydian started pacing. What was he going to do? What could he do? What was this woman trying to do? Could he escape? If he couldn't then how could Maddy know that he hadn't forgotten about her? Did 'Miss Wolf' know his secret; and if so then what was to become of him?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm leaving it there, but shall write more today. My writers block is over and I now know what and how this woman is doing, however the exact details of why she is and how Rhydian will escape aren't there. As always suggestions are welcome. Did you like the Alvric link?**

**I have a massive document of all the ideas for this story. You may have noticed I changed the name to (I think) 'The Gathering' briefly, but I felt sad after having called it TFOANP for so long. The reason I changed it will be revealed at the end of this fanfic however I will then have a sequel called TFOANP (part 2). Anyway it will all become clear in future.**

**I look forward to hearing from you and I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Two Wolfbloods Together

**A/N: Back again! Thanks **_**'TigerLilyKitten' **_**for your review. On with the story…**

* * *

_7/12/17_

Rhydian didn't have a long time to spend thinking to himself. Before long Henrietta arrived with news that Rhydian was to be moved to a dormitory along with the other 'volunteers'. _As if anyone had wanted to do this experiment,_ Rhydian thought. It turned out there were 5 other unlucky people who were forced to take part in this experiment and they were all forced to share a dormitory together.

Rhydian was led out through a door (one that hadn't been anywhere previous night) and through various corridors and up and down stairs. By the time they arrived, Rhydian had no idea of the route they had taken, not that he'd need to find a way back to his previous prison cell!

Before meeting the others, Henrietta showed Rhydian the dining room. The room was very small and had a large, uneven table in the centre. There were six chairs around it and in the corner of the room there was a stack of wooden bowls and a sink. The room was dimly lit and had no centre piece or interesting features.

However what caught Rhydian's attention was 'the yard'. Surrounded by lofty walls, 'the yard' was a space outdoor - or as close as you could possibly get to it whilst still being contained, area. The terrain was grass and you could still see the glorious sun, as there was no roof; despite the walls being painted to look like a wood you could see a few branches hanging out over the top and the air was fresh. In the yard were various climbing frames and running machines that Rhydian could release all his energy on. Rhydian actually managed a smile.

Far too soon, Rhydian was taken inside to see the dormitory. It was very cramped and squashed, looking more like something you'd find in a boat. There were 6 bunk beds, 3 opposite another 3. The bunk beds slept one and the floor space had a small wardrobe and chair. All of it was a dull metal, like a prison cell.

More alarmingly, was that Rhydian could smell someone, someone who smelt like him. There was a girl with fiery red hair, staring intently at him. To a human she may have looked like she was lying on her bed, but Rhydian could see that she was tense and he heard a growl come from her throat.

After pointing Rhydian to the bathroom, in the corner, Henrietta left. The second the door closed the red haired girl pounced on him.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, "Why are you on my territory?"

"Listen." Rhydian mumbled putting his hands up in defence, "I was just passing through and this woman - she kidnapped me. I don't want to be here just like you!" The girl didn't look convinced, but at that time someone came up from behind her and pulled her off Rhydian.

"Leave it Jana." He said. "Sorry she's a little bit defensive. Apparently her folks have been living here for a long time and she doesn't like newcomers."

"Thanks." Rhydian smiled getting up and brushing the dust from his trousers. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Alvric." He offered his hand.

"I'm not sure it's nice to see anyone in this place." But the boy took Rhydian's hand and shook it, "I'm Jason."

Rhydian then met the other 3 people. There was Anthony who was too busy playing his game console to acknowledge Rhydian and then two other girls called, Lucy and Joanne. Lucy seemed to be one of those annoyingly girly type people (possibly the 4th K), always screaming at the sight of a spider and Joanne, well, she was opinionated (and not in a good way) she had an opinion on everything, but most these opinions seemed to be on stuff she hated!

Rhydian soon learned that everyone was allowed their own form of entertainment, hence the game console and Lucy's girly magazines that littered the floor and that Rhydian could make a request if he wanted anything. Jason also informed him on what they had learned about 'Miss Wolf' so far. It turned out they had all been staying here for less then a week, Jason being the first to arrive, and that each of them were being given a different amount of this strange potion. None had noticed any side effects… yet.

During the day they were pretty much left alone to do what they pleased although they couldn't leave the 3 rooms and yard that Rhydian had already been shown. They'd discovered CCTV cameras in the dinning room and bedroom. The only way out was through a metal padlocked door and even Jana hadn't been able to bring that down.

After hearing this Rhydian made an excuse to go to the toilet, wanting to get some time to just think everything through, however it wasn't long before he got interrupted by the red haired girl, Jana.

"So what are you doing here?" She demanded, again.

"I've told you." Rhydian pleaded. "Believe me when I say I was only passing."

"Why?" Jana growled.

"I'm on my way. To meet a friend." Rhydian got on his knees, a sign of mercy and that they mean no harm.

"You are tired; you've travelled a long way?" Jana asked, slightly softer then before.

"Yes." Rhydian replied a little relieved, "I left my pack, please."

"You are a lone wolf?" Jana said with far more sympathy.

"I was hoping to have met my friend by now, but well…"

"We are trapped here." Jana finished for him.

"Come on we are the same species, we should work together."

"No!" Jana said sharply, "My father will come and rescue me, I don't want to join your pack."

"Not like a pack, just a way of helping each other."

Jana paused, considering before nodding. "Very well."

Rhydian smiled, "I'm Rhydian." He said, holding out her hand.

"I thought you said your name was Alvric?" Jana was cautious no, followed by Rhydian biting his lip, he had forgotten his fake identity breifly.

"I lied. It truly is Rhydian; can you keep that a secret, one Wolfblood to another?" Jana nodded.

"Can we go outside?" Jana asked and Rhydian agreed, it'd be nice to get fresh air.

They sat down and looked up at the silver body that was growing at each hour. It wasn't long until he should be meeting Maddy, it wasn't long until Maddy should be meeting him; but both had their troubles. Right now Rhydian jus needed to concentrate on the moment and how to escape from this place before the moon showed Jana and his true nature.

"Rhydian?" Jana asked after a long, but comfortable, silence, "You know the ways of the pack and yet you understand the characteristics of the human world… Who are you and where do you come from?"

"That is a long story." Rhydian sighed. "It began when I was a baby and my mother abandoned me."

Under the warmth of the moon Rhydian shared (in parts) his story about how he had been an orphan and how he had never understood what was happening to him and then how he had been living with his mother. He and Jana were both in this together, both Wolfbloods together in the strange and frightening place. But somehow, Rhydian thought, somehow he'd managed to escape this. He just wasn't sure how…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you **_**'Darkfire' **_**for his review. I hope you like - although I'm a bit worried about the ending, I think it could be better. However I'd promised I'd get something up and so here it is. Please review in with your ideas (honestly they're really useful and will help me write more) and also any constructive criticism, I want to improve as a writer.**

**Either way I hope you liked and hopefully I'll be hearing from you amazing readers shortly xx**


	16. Wolf and Human Compromises

**A/N: Many thanks to, **_**'Wolf200' 'Darkfire' 'BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI' 'TigerLilyKitten' 'mistystar253' 'Maddianforever' 'Wolfbloods unite' 'kyleeadams123' **_**(complicated good or confusing, if there's anything you don't understand just ask)****and **_**'Lana' **_**Honestly I'm astonished by the amount of reviews I've got, thanks guys so much!**

**So series 2 ending eh? Who didn't sob hysterically? But there is a series 3 and may be then the writers will end it happily. Oh and did everyone like the Maddian kiss! Stupid question I know! What do you think will happen next year?**

**Remeber that Maddy wore the pendant to Shan's.**

* * *

_5/2/17_

After visiting Shannon, Maddy had nothing to do except head back home. She was bored. She couldn't hang out with Shannon because Shannon was ill and after calling Tom to ask if he wanted to meet up, Maddy discovered that Tom was at a football tournament and unavailable for the rest of the afternoon.

Lifelessly Maddy jogged back home, kicking the snow with her boots. She couldn't care less about running in this mood. She had nothing to do, no one to be with and she couldn't even meet up with Rhydian because of some stupid arrangement where her parents were trying to set her up!

Maddy groaned, as she trudged up the pathway and went to knock on the door. Her Mam opened it, only to be pushed aside by Maddy who went in to the living room and slouched on the sofa.

"What's the matter my young cub?" her Mam asked, sensing Maddy's distress.

"I'm so bored. Shannon's ill, Tom's at his Football match and I've got nothing to do!" Maddy sighed.

"Is that all?" Emma asked, "You seem to be in an awful strop about being bored if that's the case."

Maddy scowled when her Mam mentioned the word strop, but then just shrugged.

"I don't know Mam. I just don't feel too good." she lied, hoping to convince her Mam that she was too ill to go and meet Max.

"I know what that is sweetheart," her Mam said going over and stroking her forehead, "It's all your wolf fighting with your human, the longing to find a mate is growing in you."

"Oh Mam!" Maddy moaned, trust her Mam to strengthen the reason to go to meet Max when Maddy was trying to convince her she was ill and couldn't go!

"Look pet, I know it's embarrassing but we really need to…"

"No we don't!" Maddy groaned standing up, "We don't have to talk about finding a pack mate because I don't want to!"

"I remember feeling like that." her Mam smiled, "Come on sit down." Maddy obeyed, giving up.

"Mam, how did you and Dad meet?" she asked. "Were you set up, or what?"

"I remember asking me Mam that too." Emma laughed, "Maddy sweetheart Wolfbloods are never set up in to relationships. We don't believe in that."

"Then what do we believe in?"

"As it gets closer to your birthday you'll understand more. To put it simply, every Wolfblood wíll feel a longing sense and want to be in a pack. On the full moon after you turn 18 it can be known that Wolfbloods have travelled over 100km to reach their mate. All in one night too! During that time, you feel the pull of the moon and the desire to find a mate is incredibly strong and it can be very painful being alone on that night."

"When you're drawn together, do you both have to be 18?" Maddy asked, thinking of how Rhydian was turning 18 before her.

"No." Her Mam said, "If the Wolfblood has already given any token of affection to the other, a bit like an engagement ring, then they can wait until the other Wolfblood has also aged. The engagement 'ring' or token, is often something the other Wolfblood treasures and can be given without realisation of this commitment" Emma stared warily at the necklace thinking of what Rhydian may have meant it to symbolise.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked, unaware of her fingers going to fiddle with the necklace.

"For example, the person could give this token out of kindness, or as something to remember them by." Emma's eyes never left the necklace.

"What happened with you and Dad then?"

"Our parents arranged for us to meet a little before each of our birthdays, but it was during the full moon that we really fell in love." Emma focussed on Maddy again.

"So you were set up?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "In a sense yes, but we got along before we turned 18. If you don't love someone beforehand then you don't get brought together by the moon because the relationship wouldn't last. Remember your wolf instincts want to have cubs in a stable pack and your human emotions you want to marry for love." Maddy blushed, she really didn't want to be thinking about any of this yet. "Is there anything you're worried about pet?" her Mam asked lovingly.

"A bit," Maddy answered honestly, "I don't feel ready for all this yet."

"You will do, in time." Emma smiled, "Remember you never have to do anything you don't want. The moon won't force you to do anything and I doubt you'll be having cubs for another 10 years! Your human emotions will prevent you from doing anything you aren't ready for, even on a full moon."

"Thanks Mam." Maddy went to embraced her mother.

"You say you're bored?" Maddy nodded, "How about we go up to town and go and do something nice?" Emma asked followed by a smile from Maddy.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I'd update yesterday but I didn't get this finished in time. I found this a really hard chapter to write because I don't want Emma/Dan's story to be similar to Maddy/Rhydian's. As well as wanting to give reasons why Emma wants Maddy to find a mate in Max (because it's painful being on the full moon without a mate). It's also tricky because there is a lot of information to take in, so I hope you didn't find it too much and if you have any queries feel free to ask.**

**It's also hard to talk about wolves mating and starting packs without going down the teen pregnancy theme (which I don't want to for a few reasons). The idea is that the Wolfbloods find their mate at this age but don't have children until later life. A bit like their animal instincts and human reasoning compromising, hopefully that came across.**

**I've got another Wolfblood story that I started yesterday. It's if Rhydian and Maddy get their date, so you can give that a read if you want to. This story is still my main focus, though.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Was there too much dialogue? Was there too much information to try and absorb all in one go? Is the story getting too complicated and do I need to back up a bit to explain some stuff? **


	17. Snotty Tissues

**A/N: So far there doesn't appear to be any questions or confusion about my previous chapter, which is good! But if you do have one then don't hesitate to PM me or ask in a review. Thanks to '**_**TigerLilyKitten**_**' **_**'Darkfire' 'KyleeAdams123' **_**and **_**'BloodyNightmareXOXOKXI' **_**(only 5 mins it, took me 2 hours) for your lovely comments, it's really nice to have encouragement particularly when I'm a bit doubtful.**

* * *

_6/2/17_

_Rrrrrrrrrrinnnnngggggg Rrrrrrrrrrinnnnngggggg_

Exhausted Maddy rolled out of bed and threw her alarm clock across the room, where it knocked a photo frame on to the floor, smashing the glass.

Cursing, the young Wolfblood heaved herself out of bed and went over to look at what frame her alarm clock had smashed. Glass shards were scattered across the room and Maddy trod on a couple causing her to yelp. However the pain subsided the second she saw what the alarm clock had smashed.

It was the only drawing that Maddy had of Rhydian, as Rhydian detested the idea of drawing a self portrait, especially one in wolf form. He'd given it to her as a thank you for helping him get out of prison after selling stolen Sinclair products. But some of the glass had ripped the paper and Rhydian was now unrecognisable in it.

Sighing, Maddy went to go and get a brush to sweep the mess up and a plaster for her foot. After she had done that she went to eat breakfast with her parents. Yesterday they had gone in to town and had had a nice meal out, before Maddy and her Mam had gone shopping for clothes and a new BBQ. Because (according to Dan) a BBQ is essential during the winter months! They had arrived back at eleven and so Maddy was not in the best of moods.

After eating she took the usual route to school. After all, climbing over bracken and leaping over logs was far more exciting then listening to the 3Ks latest fashion schemes! As she bounded through the school gates Maddy was met by a welcoming sight.

"Shan!" She yelled going over to embrace her friend.

"Maddy!" Shan yelled back.

"I thought you were ill?"

"I was but now I'm all better. Courtesy of some of my mum's organic medicinal medicine."

"Ah! Not that stuff that made me go all funny?" Maddy stuck out her tongue in disgust remembering the time where Shan had given her a pill that caused symtoms of being a wolf to show.

"I'm afraid so!" Shannon laughed, "Anyway Mads I was thinking, if I can recover from this cold so quickly, then it's possible that we may be able to get you ill for Saturday, but be able to recover in time to see Rhydian on Sunday and not make him ill!" Shannon said in triumph.

"You're kidding?" Maddy said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey don't be like that," Shannon began, "If you wanna meet Max, then fine by me, but I have been working hard collecting snot samples from my tissues…"

"Ew Shan that's gross!" Yelled Maddy, "What do you expect me to do, eat one of your snotty tissues?" she continued sarcastically.

"Well that wasn't my first plan but that may also work." Shan continued completely serious.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"There you go. That's the right attitude." Shannon beamed, "With thoughts like that you will be too ill to see Max."

"Who's Max?" Asked Tom, who had just arrived.

"Maddy's boyfriend" Shannon interrupted before Maddy could say anything.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Tom asked befuddled, "I thought you and Rhydian…" But before he could say anything Tom was cut off buy the school bell and they all had to go to form.

"Max is not my boyfriend!" Maddy said indignantly as she stalked off to class, "and neither is Rhydian for that matter."

"Fiancé?" Tom asked and Shannon laughed; then, hearing no reply, he asked "Husband?"

"Shut up Tom!" Maddy groaned swinging her bag on to the desk and sitting down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tom smirked before taking his usual seat next too Shannon. Maddy just rolled her eyes.

At that moment Mr Jeffries came in and took the register before talking about the new form councillor and how it was an incredibly prestigious position that many pupils should apply for. After that they were dismissed and all headed off to their first lesson, chemistry.

"So who is this Max then?" Tom asked whilst walking down the corridor.

"Me parents have decided to set me up with some random boy." said Maddy frowning.

"What?" Tom asked still confused.

"It's traditional for Wolfblood parents to arrange potential partners for their cubs," Shan began, the analytical side of her flourishing, "Maddy's parents want her to meet Max during the full moon weekend. I think they're hoping that the two of them will hit it off."

"It's so unfair." Maddy wailed, "I don't want to be set up with some stupid kid!"

"Like an arranged marriage?" asked Tom.

"Pretty much." continued Maddy, "I mean according to me Mam 'no Wolfblood is forced to mate with another, but the pull of the moon will bring you together'". Maddy finalised.

"Mate! Blimey Mads you have got a bit of a problem there." Tom muffled a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" She yelled.

"You have to mate?" Shannon asked looking a little disgusted.

"No not really." Maddy said a little calmer, "It's more like you get engaged; most Wolfbloods don't mate until they're in their late 20s or 30s. It's supposed to be a compromise between your human and your wolf, you form a pack, you don't mate."

"Oh so you'd just be engaged to this Max fella?" Tom shrugged, "That's not too much hassle is it?"

"Tom are you even listening?" Shannon asked perplexity evident on her face. "Maddy doesn't want to get engaged to someone she's never met." she continued, deliberately being patronising.

"I mean I'm not forced in to anything." Maddy reasoned, "But just the idea of dating someone me Mam and Dad picked! Urgh!"

"So we need to stop Maddy from going on this trip this weekend," Shan said.

"Because surprise, surprise the goldfish idea didn't work." Maddy finished.

"Tom care to explain why it didn't work?" Shannon folded her arms.

"Oh that was kind of my fault." Tom winced, "I sort of said your fish' name was Marley and it turned out Maddy had already called him Bob,"

"And then you said I had a pet salmon!" Shannon laughed, then seeing Tom's look of confusion said, "Maddy told me."

Tom bit his lip.

"Luckily I have another idea!" Shannon grinned.

"Which is?" Tom asked.

"Shannon wants me to eat some of her snotty tissues!" wailed Maddy.

"Ew that's gross Shan!" Tom gagged.

"I don't want Maddy to eat them; I've just got some ideas about making her too ill to travel to see Max." Shannon said completely seriously.

"Oh, right. If that's all, why don't we all do it?" Responded Tom sarcastically.

"Look I'll tell you about it later." Shannon mumbled seeing the door to chemistry, "Tonight, after school do you guys want to come round my house while I explain the master plan?"

"Football match." Tom said.

"Ok then how about tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"I'm free." Maddy said.

"Me too." Tom finalised.

"Ok so I'll see you at mine, after school, tomorrow." Shannon settled.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. I'm a bit worried about the dialogue amount but I just found the conversation was flowing quite naturally and that it'd be a shame to stop it. So when they meet up at Shannon's it'll be the 7****th**** and the same date that we left Rhydian at. Please R&R you guys make my day and please, constructive criticism and suggestions! **


	18. Small Pox

**A/N: Thank you to _'Wolf200', 'The Wolf', 'Darkfire', 'Maggie,' ''Smp' 'arielseager' 'Wolfblood-is-awesome' 'Wolfbloodlover12', 'Wolfbloodlover14' _and _'tgm999'_. I'm only updating because of the lovely reviews (:-D x to all of you) and quite a lot of you kindly asking for more, so here you are. However can I say that by just writing 'Update' in a review, does put me off updating and if you leave suggestions and constructive criticism then I'm more likely to do another chapter to try and show you that I've taken what you've said on board and try and show you I can do that.**

**Sorry if you found the last chapter a bit gross, this one won't be a bit better. Yes there will be a part 2 and I'm really looking forward to get to write it. There may also be a part 3 it depends where part 2 goes. **

**And as for why there are no updates… well I have a LOT of exams at the moment, including an RE mock which I'm afraid to say, takes priority. Not to mention I have Biology, Astronomy, Add Maths and RE tests next week (not to mention the other subjects which I need to regularly revise).**

**However on a more positive note, 62 reviews… WOW! I'm absolutely delighted, I honestly didn't realise how big this fandom is and no idea that this story would be so popular. My goal by the end of this story is to get 100 reviews! Can you wonderful people make it happen?**

* * *

_7/2/17_

After long day at school, Shan, Tom and Maddy all wandered back to Shannon's house, Shannon showing the most enthusiasm.

On the contrary, Maddy couldn't manage more then a trudge as she felt the chances of seeing Rhydian gradually slip away. She wandered if he was having difficulty making it to Stoneybridge. Would he even show? Or worst of all did he remember he was supposed to meet Maddy? How exactly are you supposed to tell the time in the wild?

After a little while they found themselves arriving at Shannon's house. A tiny, cosy cottage that reflected Shannon's parents more then Shannon. Quite elderly and disorganised, Shannon's parents always loved the rustic warmth of their cottage; with it's red patterned carpets and elaborate walls. The cottage itself was quite small, but that only added to the homely feel of it.

In her enthusiasm, Shannon chucked her coat on the floor and quickly bounced up the stairs, followed by Maddy and Tom, who were walking a little more apprehensively, remembering all the insane ideas that Shannon had had before.

Shannon's room also reflected the mood of the house, but that didn't mean she didn't have her own features. You could see a microscope in the corner, or a couple of posters analysing examples of genetic engineering. The whole room seemed to conflict itself, the combination of Shannon's parent's tastes and her own.

Once they had entered, Shannon immediately went to a desk where she took out various slides to show her friends the different samples of snot she had collected.

"Now I've labelled each sample based on the stages of the cold I was having. The best ones will probably be the oldest ones as they are when the pathogen has mutated enough for the symptoms to show, yet has not been affected by the medicine I had been taking. Having said that whether or not they are now alive is a different matter. The difficulty is that I have kept them in a warm place and with food, but I didn't want them to grow to such an extent that they would harm you, Maddy."

"I'm touched." Maddy rolled her eyes and grinned. "But seriously Shannon them sitting there isn't going to stop me from seeing Max?"

"Well your earlier plan of eating them is not such a good idea because you're stomach acids will be able to kill them relatively easily. Other methods include inhaling them, or rubbing them on your skin, but again your body will probably be able to defend you from them. My final idea is to inject them in to you." Shannon beamed, clearly proud.

"Inject them? Where are you going to get a syringe?" Tom laughed, he was beginning to find the whole idea hilarious.

"I borrowed one from school. You see earlier in biology, when we were putting away the equipment, I noticed that someone had left out an empty syringe! I'm not exactly sure what it contained; although I heard some year twelve's were doing an experiment using small pox…"

"Shan!" Yelled Maddy, "I AM NOT USING THAT… THING, TO INJECT ANYTHING INSIDE OF ME! Believe it or not but I don't want small pox!"

"Maddy I've fully sterilised it, it will be fine." Shannon reassured.

"As reassuring as that is… no."

"If you like I could demonstrate on Tom or myself as well?"

"Hang on what?" Tom began, "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Listen. As much as I appreciate you doing this to try and help me get ill so I don't have to meet this Max, Shan I really don't want to have your old pathogens inside of me."

Shannon sighed, giving up. "Fine, but what are you going to do then?"

"You're idea of me getting ill is still good… run around with a wet head and try to catch a cold?" Maddy shrugged.

"That doesn't work." Shannon said glumly.

"I'm really sorry Shan." Maddy bit her lip. "I know how much effort you spent with this."

"It's ok. But you owe me… big time!"

"I promise that I'll make it up to you. If you like we can go outside and have a snowball fight. Tom and you against me!"

"That's your way of trying to get ill?" Shannon smiled.

"Get ill and have fun! I won't wear me coat?" Maddy grinned feebly, it was worth a shot.

After that they all went outside (although Maddy was the only person without a coat) and ran around throwing massive heaps of snow at each other. By the end of it Maddy was drenched and freezing, she left her friends to hurry back to her house, hoping that she'd done enough to get herself ill, but dreading what her mam was going to say…

* * *

**A/N: This is a quick chapter because I know you guys wanted one up. It'll be Rhydian next, or I'll do Maddy's mam's reaction… you decide. I hope you enjoyed it, please review with feedback and as always suggestions are welcome.**

**Does anyone know how you can get an unpleasant guest review removed (it's on another one of my stories, obviously you guys are awesome x).**

** Many thanks! (Oh and thanks to the person who said they love my name! For anyone who's wondering you pronounce it Bow-oo-bitter). :-)**


End file.
